Conventional physical payment cards (branded or proprietary), member cards, and loyalty cards are typically provisioned in a physical secure environment controlled by the card issuer. For example, the card issuer may have a secure facility where cards are provisioned before being sent to users. When a user receives a card, the user typically contacts the card issuer by telephone to activate the card.
In order to eliminate the need for users to carry physical cards, card issuers have begun issuing soft cards. As used herein, the term “soft card” refers to a software-implemented entity for facilitating transactions, such as payment transactions. Examples of soft cards include payment cards, such as credit cards, debit cards, prepaid cards, e-purse cards, transit cards, loyalty cards, member cards, identification cards (including door keys), other payment and non-payment cards, coupons, promotions, tickets (such as tickets for transit, parking, movies, events and others).
A soft card may be provisioned on a device with wireless communications capabilities. Devices with wireless communication capabilities may interact with local card readers to enable transactions involving the soft card. Examples of devices with wireless communications capabilities include mobile phones, smart phones, key fobs, physical cards, and personal digital assistants with interfaces to local card readers. Interactions between a device and a reader may occur via an electric and/or magnetic field between the device and the reader. One type of communications channel that may be used between a device capable of supporting a soft card and a card reader for payment or redemption transactions is radio frequency (RF) enabled near field communications (NFC) or contactless. Near field communications typically occur at a distance of within about one wavelength of the communications radio frequency being used between the device and the contactless card reader. Example of a contactless communications protocol that may be used in communications between a device capable of supporting a soft card and a contactless card reader is an ISO 14443 or ISO 18092 interface.
Devices with wireless communications capabilities may also be capable of data communications with remote entities. For example, devices with wireless communications capabilities may implement secure hypertext transfer HTTP(s) over transmission control protocol/Internet protocol (TCP/IP), short message service point to point (SMS PP), and/or card application toolkit transport protocol (CAT_TP) over an air interface for communicating with remote entities. The air interface protocol used by a device with wireless communications capabilities may vary with the device. Examples of air interface protocols that may be used include GSM, GPRS, CDMA, Bluetooth, etc.
In order to utilize a soft card on a device with wireless communications capabilities, the soft card must be provisioned or loaded onto the device. One possible solution for provisioning soft cards on mobile devices is to provision the devices at a secure facility controlled by the card issuer. However, it is impractical to require users to bring their mobile phones or PDAs to a card issuer location for secure provisioning. Accordingly, one conventional provisioning method involves the user calling the card issuer and requesting a soft card. A human operator or a call center at the card issuer obtains user information. The card issuer validates the user and enqueues soft card provisioning requests for multiple users. When a batch of soft card provisioning requests has been obtained by the card issuer, the card issuer provisions the cards as a batch. The time from a soft card request until batch provisioning can range from 3 to 20 days. Such a delay is undesirable for users who desire to use their soft cards immediately.
Another problem with conventional card provisioning systems is that the systems are not scalable. For example, card-issuer-specific provisioning systems communicate with back end network devices using proprietary protocols. There is believed to be no system that is capable of provisioning cards issued by different card issuers using a single point of contact for mobile devices.
Accordingly, in light of these problems with conventional soft card provisioning methods, there exists a need for improved methods, systems, and computer readable media for over the air provisioning of soft cards on devices with wireless communications capabilities.